guyderambaudwikiaorg_fr-20200214-history
Mustafa Kemal
. . . . . Mustafa Kemal . . . . . Mustafa RiziWar in the Balkans: An Encyclopedic History from the Fall of the Ottoman Empire to the Breakup of Yugoslavia, Richard C. Hall, ABC-CLIO, 2014. p.160., puis Mustafa Kemal (Kemal signifie la perfection), et à partir de 1934 Kemal Atatürk (en turc osmanli ‏مصطفى كمال پاشا Muṣṭafâ Kemâl Paşa, l'ancêtre des Turcs). Son surnom est Bozkurt (le Loup gris), par référence à la tête de loup du drapeau des conquérants''Les mots de la Turquie'', Jean-Paul Burdy, Jean Marcou, Presses Univ. du Mirail, 2006. p.77.. Il est né en 19 mai 1881''Atatürk: eine Biographie, Beck'sche Reihe'', Klaus Kreiser, C.H. Beck, 2011., à Salonique (= Thessalonique) et décédé le 10 novembre 1938, à Istanbul. Atatürk est enterré au musée ethnographique d’Ankara, le 21 novembre 1938. Depuis le 10 novembre 1953, son corps repose à l'Anıtkabir, à Ankara. Mustafa Kemal descend d'une très ancienne famille turque au service de l'Empire en Macédoine. Ils sont très lettrés et très pieux, mais son père, bourgeois de Salonique, fait de mauvaises affaires et meure alors qu'il n'a que huit ans. Les voisins disent de sa famille qu'elle est pauvre, mais digneMustapha Kémal, Jacques Benoist-Méchin, Albin Michel, 1984.. Mustafa Kemal est le fondateur et le premier président de la République de Turquie. Ses mérites en tant qu'officier dans la défense de la péninsule de Gallipoli, en 1915, contre les troupes alliées qui veulent prendre le contrôle des Dardanelles sont connus partout dans le monde en guerre. Après la Première Guerre mondiale ce militaire de carrière refuse de voir l'Empire ottoman être démembré par le traité de Sèvres. Accompagné de partisans nationalistes, il se révolte contre le gouvernement impérial et fait la guerre contre les occupants (1919-1922). Il crée un deuxième pouvoir politique à Ankara. Sous son commandement, les forces turques vainquent les armées arméniennes, françaises, grecques et italiennes. Il reprend la ville et la région d’Izmir, la Thrace orientale et des îles de la mer Égée : Imbros (= Gökçeada), Ténédos (Bozcaada), et Moschonisi (Alibey). Après la bataille de la Sakaryas (1921), la Grande assemblée nationale de Turquie donne à ce grand patriote le titre de Gazi (= le victorieux). Il parvient à repousser les armées grecques hors de Turquie. Kemal est à l'origine du Traité de Lausanne de 1923 qui garantit l'intégrité de la Turquie en incluant l'Anatolie et la Thrace orientale. Chef des Jeunes Turcs et père de la Turquie moderne ce grand franc-maçon en est le Président de 1923 jusqu'à sa mort. Inspiré par les idées de la Révolution française, Mustafa Kemal se révèle vite comme un homme politique qui a une volonté farouche de rupture avec le passé impérial ottoman et l'obscurantisme religieux. Le sultan a agi comme un traître. Il met fin au règne du despote sultan le 1er novembre 1922. Après la proclamation de la République, Kemal, nationaliste moderne, déplace la capitale d’Istanbul à Ankara et invente la Turquie moderne grâce à plusieurs réformes : * Il inscrit la laïcité dans la Constitution turque. C'est une séparation entre le pouvoir politique et spirituel, comme au temps du sultanat et du califat. Grâce à lui plus de derviches qui tournent et hurlent, de tribunaux religieux, une réforme vestimentaire, dont l'interdiction du port du fez. * Il donne le droit de vote aux femmes (1834), et leur donne des droits : plus de voile pour cacher le visage des femmes. Il abolit la polygamie et rend le mariage civil obligatoire en 1925. * Il remplace l’alphabet arabe par l’alphabet latin et alphabétise les masses. La Turquie adopte le calendrier grégorien et le système horaire international. En 1930, Constantinople devient Istanbul et les autres villes du pays prennent des tonalités turques (Angora devient Ankara, Smyrne devient Izmir). Des milliers de nouvelles écoles sont construites. L'enseignement primaire devient gratuit et obligatoire. Sous sa présidence autoritaire son Parti républicain du peuple mène une révolution sociale surnommée révolution kémaliste. Cette révolution sert de modèle aux nations arabes ou du tiers-monde. Kemal modernise le pays, notamment l'agriculture, l'industrialise, le dote d'une marine et d'une aviation. Son état lui doit une constitution, un nouveau Code civil, un nouveau Code pénal, un nouveau Code du commerce, son premier parlement, le respect des droits démocratiques. Le poids de la fiscalité sur les paysans est réduit''Mastering Modern World History'', Norman Lowe, second edition.. Premier président de la république, il est réélu 4 fois président. Le 24 novembre 1934, l’Assemblée lui donne le nom d’Atatürk. Le mot Ata voulant dire ancêtre. Il meurt d’une cirrhose du foie le 10 novembre 1938. Mustafa Kemal (1881-1938), père de la Turquie moderne, va pendant toutes ses années cantonner la religion dans la sphère privée, mais pas la supprimer, comme les communistes. : Je ne mourrai pas en laissant l’exemple pernicieux d’un pouvoir personnel. J’aurai fondé auparavant une République parlementaire libre, aussi éloignée du bolchevisme que du fascisme''Discours prononcé en 1930. ''La Turquie. De l’Empire ottoman à la République d’Atatürk, Thierry Zarcone, Gallimard, 2005, p. 63.. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * SES ORIGINES, SA JEUNESSE . Sa famille . Mustafa Rizi''War in the Balkans: An Encyclopedic History from the Fall of the Ottoman Empire to the Breakup of Yugoslavia'', ur Richard C. Hall, ABC-CLIO, 2014. p.160. est né avenue Islâhhâne, dans le quartier de Kocakasım, à Salonique. Sa maison natale est actuellement voisine des bureaux du Consulat Turc. Cette bâtisse bourgeoise abrite également un musée. Mustafa, côté paternel, est le descendant de colons turcs installés de force en Macédoine après le siège of Svetigrad (1448). La famille de son père Ali Riza Efendi est donc turque et vient du village de Kodjadjik (Svetigrad), en Macédoine, où la maison de ses ancêtres a été reconstruite. Avant 1448, Falih Rıfkı Atay, journaliste et ami proche d'Atatürk, le dit descendant de Turcs de Söke (province de Aydın)Falih Fırkı Atay, Çankaya: Atatürk'ün doğumundan ölümüne Kadar, Bêtas, İstanbul, 1984, p. 17.. La famille de Atatürk appartient par le passé à l'élite dirigeante de l'Empire ottoman''Atatürk Kemal'', Encyclopædia Britannica Ultimate Reference Suite. Chicago: Encyclopædia Britannica, 2011.. Andrew Mango dit qu'il est probable qu'il ait aussi des Slaves et Albanais parmi ses ancêtresAndrew Mango : Atatürk . John Murray, London, 1999. pp.27 et 28.. Lui-même se dit descendants de Yörüks, des Turcs à l'origine nomades, habitant principalement les montagnes de l'Anatolie et en partie péninsule balkanique, ce qui est fort probableAndrew Mango : Atatürk. John Murray, London, 1999. pp.27 et 28.. Sa famille quitte Kodjadjik (Svetigrad) pour Salonique en 1830. Son grand-père paternels'appelle Hafiz Ahmed Efendi. Hafiz indique qu'il avait appris le Coran par cœur et Efendi, désigne les lettrés. L'oncle de Mustafa est aussi un hafiz et donne des cours dans une école primaire coranique. Ali Riza Efendi (1839 - 1888), son père, est d'abord employé dans le service des fondations musulmanes, pour lesquelles il est comptable des œuvres caritatives. En 1876, il sert dans l'armée et devient lieutenant dans un bataillon de volontaires formé peu avant la guerre russo-turque (1877-1878). Après la guerre, en 1878, il épouse Zübeyde Hanım, avec qui il a cinq enfants, dont deux seulement survivent. Il passe au service des douanes, et devient ensuite marchand de bois. Ali Riza Bey, bourgeois de Salonique, fait de mauvaises affaires et meure alors qu'il n'a que huit ans. Les voisins disent de sa famille qu'elle est pauvre, mais digneMustapha Kémal, Jacques Benoist-Méchin, Albin Michel, 1984.. Sa mère, Zübeyde Hanım, est la seule fille de la famille Hacısofular qui comprend aussi deux frères. Zübeyde est née à Langaza, village à côté de Salonique. Elle est la fille d'un paysan turc. La famille Hacısofular est venue en Macédoine (Grèce) après l'effondrement de la dynaste des Karamanides, des beys turkmènes qui règnaient au sud de l'Anatolie centrale dans le massif montagneux du Karaman jusqu'en 1483[http://www.haberiniz.com.tr/yazilar/koseyazisi61839-Ataturkun_Saklanan_Soyagaci.html Généalogie d'Atatürk]. Si sa famille côté paternel est musulmane, côté Hacisofular leur foi est encore plus grande. Le terme Haci (hajj) se rapporte aux musulmans ayant fait leur pèlerinage à La Mecque. Sofular (Sofu au pluriel) signifie religieux pratiquant. Sa mère est une femme très pieuse. Assez bizarrement dans ce genre de milieu obscurantiste elle sait lire et écrire, et est de ce fait parfois appelée Mollah Zübeyde. L'érudite musulmane est juste allée à l'école primaire. Elle épouse Ali Riza Efendi (1839-1888) en 1878. Avec ses cheveux blonds et ses yeux bleus, cette jeune fille qui a 14 ans plaît à ce Turc attiré par les jeunes femmes de ce type. Selon Encyclopaedia Judaica', certains des nombreux juifs de Salonique affirment que Atatürk est un juif converti. Bien entendu les islamistes affirment eux-aussi de son vivant qu'Atatürk est un juif sioniste. Or, Mustafa Kemal va vouloir construire une entité organique fondée sur des affinités raciales, linguistiques et culturelles turques. C'est un nationaliste qui certes accueille 200 intellectuels juifs allemands, mais qui a férocement exterminé Arméniens et Kurdes, ou chassé d'Asie mineure un million de Grecs. Il affirme que la nation que nous sommes en train de protéger est formée de différentes communautés musulmanes''L'Islam républicain: Ankara, Téhéran, Dakar, Essais - Documents, Jean-François Bayart, Albin Michel, 2010..'' * * * * * Sa jeunesse . Zübeyde Hanım veut que son fils Mustafa Kemal étudie dans une école coranique, l'école Mahalle Mektebi. Puis, suivant la volonté de son père, il rentre dans une école privée sur le modèle occidental et laïc, en 1886. Atatürk va exprimer sa gratitude toute sa vie pour la décision de son père sur le choix de cette école laïque. C’est en 1888 que son père meurt. A 27 ans, Zübeyde Hanım, sans revenus ou presque décide d'emmener ses enfants Mustafa, Naciye et Makbulé, vivre chez son frère Hüseyin qui est directeur d'une ferme à une trentaine de kilomètres de Salonique. Mustafa Kemal doit cesser sa scolarisation pour devenir berger. Devant son refus de recevoir l’enseignement d’un pope grec, puis d’un imam, sa mère décide alors de le rescolariser à Salonique, où il est hébergé chez sa tanteGeorges Daniel, Chronique de l'Histoire : Atatürk, Chronique, 1998 (ISBN 978-2843550010) p. 16.. * * * * * Ecole militaire (1892-1905) . Atatürk s'appelle Mustafa à la naissance. Son deuxième nom, Kemal, signifie la perfection ou la maturité. Il lui est donné par son professeur de mathématiques, le capitaine Üsküplü Mustafa Efendi, admiratif des dons de son élève, selon Afet InanAfet Inan, Atatürk hakkında hâtıralar cinq belgeler, Türk Tarih Kurumu Basımevi, 1959, p. 8.. Selon son biographe, Andrew Mango, il est possible que Mustafa ait choisi ce surnom lui-même comme un hommage au poète nationaliste Namık KemalAndrew Mango : Atatürk. John Murray, London, 1999.. Mustafa Kemal passe secrètement, à l'âge de 12 ans, l'examen d'entrée au collège militaire de Salonique (Selanik Askeri Rüştiyesi), en 1893. Il choisit de résister à sa mère. A l'examen final en 1895, il est classé quatrième. Outre son professeur de mathématiques, le professeur de français apprécie chez cet élève son état d'esprit, sa liberté de pensée. En 1896, Mustafa Kemal s'inscrit au Monastir lycée militaire de Monastir, aujourd'hui Bitola, en République de Macédoine. Il termine deuxième de sa promotion. Il étudie la littérature, commence à composer des poèmes. Kemal lit les philosophes français du siècle des lumières (Voltaire, Rousseau, et Montesquieu). Il devient un partisan des principes de 89 et un admirateur de de Napoléon. Lors de ses permissions il ne rentre chez lui que pour dormir. Le remariage de sa mère avec un certain Ragip, un riche veuf, le révolteGeorges Daniel, Atatürk, éditions Chronique, 2005.. Malgré sa mère qui veut qu'il fasse des études de théologie, le 14 mars 1899, Kemal s'inscrit à l'Académie militaire ottomane dans le quartier de Pangaltı de la capitale ottomane de Constantinople (Istanbul). À Istanbul, l'élève studieux fréquente le quartier de Péra, avec ses salles de jeu, clubs, tavernes et autres lieux de plaisir. Heureusement pour lui il se ressaisit et redevient un brillant qui quitte l'École militaire en 1902 avec le grade de lieutenant. En octobre 1902, Mustafa Kemal crée Patrie, la première association révolutionnaire clandestine au sein de l'armée ottomane. Mustafa Kemal est diplômé plus tard du Collège militaire ottomane à Constantinople le 11 janvier 1905. Il en sort avec le grade de capitaine d'état-major. Il est affecté à la cinquième armée basée à Damas. Là, il crée une association révolutionnaire clandestine, en 1907, avec des officiers réformistes, Patrie et Liberté et devient un opposant actif au régime d'Abdülhamid II. * * * * * Mustafa Kemal et la franc-maçonnerie . Les francs-maçons sont très actifs dans l'armée où ils prennent la relève en une génération des janissaires. Les frères turcs, comme ceux du XVIIIe chez nous, veulent améliorer, ennoblir l'individu. Ils veulent être comme un levain sur la masse du peuple''Hitler et les sociétés secrètes'', Philippe Valode, Nouveau Monde éditions.. Mustapha Kemal fréquente l'un d'eux à Salonique avant de passer ses examens militaires. La majorité des grands hommes de cette époque sont francs-maçons : Victor Hugo, Alexander von Humboldt, Mustafa Kemal Atatürk, Adolf von Knigge, Gotthold Ephraïm Lessing, Charles Lindbergh...Livre Jaune #2: La guerre des francs-maçons, Jan van Helsing, Louise Courteau éditrice 2011.. Mustafa Kémal va être naturellement l'instigateur d'un train de réformes encore jamais vu, affectant en profondeur tous les rouages de la société turque. ... Les détracteurs du père de la Turquie moderne ont souvent dénoncé son appartenance réelle ou supposée à la franc-maçonnerie''Les défis de l'islam, Dalil Boubakeur, Flammarion, 2002. p.142.. Qu'en est-il exactement ? Les amis les plus proches d’Atatürk vont être souvent des francs-maçons. Certains historiens de la franc- maçonnerie avancent même qu’Atatürk a été initié dans une loge italienne, la Loge ''Risorta Veritas', à Salonique, sa ville natale, sans pouvoir cependant produire un document certifiant son initiation. Il semble que Mustapha Kemal ait été agacé par les rituels maçonniques. ''Tout récemment, une rumeur allègue le fait que Mustafa Kemal aurait été initié dans une loge militaire en Picardie, en France, alors qu’il se trouvait dans cette région pour participer à des manœuvres militaires en 1909 en tant qu’officier de l’Armée OttomaneLivre Jaune : La guerre des francs-maçons, Jan van Helsing, Louise Courteau éditrice 2011..'' 11 mai 1920, la cour martiale du gouvernement monarchique condamne Mustafa Kemal et ses compagnons à mort par contumace. La confrérie de la Vertu, société secrète dévouée au calife, qui marie franc-maçonnerie et bektashisme, est derrière cette sentence. L’histoire de la Franc-maçonnerie en Turquie affirme : : Il ne serait pas faux d’affirmer qu’aussi rarement la Franc-Maçonnerie aura autant contribué à influencer les destinés d’un pays comme cela a été le cas durant l’Empire Ottoman et par la suite en Turquie républicaine[http://deds.ch/files/dds_planche_baylar_planche_cb_-_1_-_la_fm_en_turqu.pdf L’histoire de la Franc-maçonnerie en Turquie]. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * MILITAIRE (1905-1918) . Un jeune officier (1905-1912) . Mustafa Kemal combat les rebelles druzes dans le Hauran, une région de la Syrie méridionale. Il est chargé de parfaire la formation et l'entraînement d'officiers en les initiant aux théories stratégiques modernes afin de combattre les rebelles druzes. En 1906, il rejoint le Comité Union et Progrès (CUP). Mustafa Kemal va à Jérusalem, Jaffa, Beyrouth et recrute plusieurs membres pour Patrie et Liberté. Fin 1906, ses supérieurs militaires l'envoient à Salonique, où Mustafa Kemal, crée une branche de sa société secrète. En 1907, il est promu au rang de capitaine de 1ère classe et affecté à la Troisième Armée à Monastir. Il combat des nationalistes macédoniens. En 1908, la révolution des Jeunes Turcs prend le pouvoir à la place du sultan régnant Abdülhamid II et Mustafa Kemal devient une figure militaire de premier plan. Comme l'un des premiers membres du CUP, il joue un rôle dans la révolution de 1908. Toutefois les rites inspirés par ceux des FF:. ne lui plaisent pas. Le candidat, avec les yeux bandés, est reçu par trois individus masqués et portant une pèlerine. Il prête serment sur le Coran. Mustafa Kemal est irrité par l'immixtion d'un élément religieux dans une entreprise qui se veut d'abord patriotique. Cette révolution nationaliste a des idées utopiques et dangereuses. Le pantouranisme de leur chef Enver Pacha, un agent de l'Allemagne, prône l'union de tous les peuples turcophones de la Chine à la Hongrie. En avril 1909, à Istanbul, un groupe de soldats et des civils, tous extrémistes religieux, sont combattus par Mustafa Kemal et ses troupes. Ils écrasent la révolte. Atatürk, George Daniel, Éditions Chronique, 2013.. Toutefois, au cours des années qui suivent, il est connu pour son opposition à la politique menée par la direction du CUP. Peu de temps après, la relation de Mustafa Kemal avec Enver Pacha se détériore. Les objectifs de la politique d'Enver Pacha, champion de l'alliance germano-turque''Mustapha Kémal'', Jacques Benoist-Méchin, Albin Michel, 1984., et de Mustafa Kemal diffèrent principalement dans deux aspects. Enver Pacha est un agent de l'Empire allemand qui veut que les Ottomans se battent à ses côtés et sous commandement allemand. Mustafa Kemal est contre et pour une réorganisation sans conseillers allemands de l'armée ottomane. Kemal veut aussi dépolitiser l'armée. Sa proposition provoque la colère des dirigeants du CUP. En représailles, il l'envoie en Tripolitaine réprimer une rébellion tribale vers la fin de 1908. Il réprime la révolte et retourne à Istanbul en janvier 1909. * * * * * Guerre en Tripolitaine (1911-1912) . En mai 1910, Mustafa Kemal participe, en tant que chef d'Etat-major des troupes, à l'écrasement d'une insurrection en Albanie contre le Pouvoir ottoman. Mustafa Kemal, le 18 septembre 1910, est envoyé en qualité d'observateur aux manœuvres d'automne françaises à Grand-Villiers en Picardie partie et ainsi venu la première fois en Europe occidentale. Il fait même de l'avion lors de ces manœuvres. Mustafa Kemal, le 27 septembre 1911, devient à son retour le bras droit du commandant en chef de l'état-major à Istanbul et il réorganise l'école d'officiers à Salonique''Mustapha Kémal'', Jacques Benoist-Méchin, Albin Michel, 1984.. L'Italie attaque l’Empire ottoman en Tripolitaine, le 29 septembre 1911. Enver Pacha conduit les troupes ottomanes contre les Italiens. Mustafa Kemal se porte volontaire pour cette mission. Les deux rivaux combattent dans le même conflit. Avec cette mission en Tripolitaine, il est en fait éloigné par les unionistes d'Istanbul''Atatürk'', George Daniel, Éditions Chronique, 2013.. Mustafa Kemal tombe malade ce qui nécessite quinze jours d'hospitalisation à Alexandrie. Mustafa Kemal se distingue militairement dans cette guerre en tant que jeune officier. Mustafa Kemal Atatürk organise une contre-offensive et repousse les Italiens,lors de la bataille de Tobrouk. Après cette réussite, ses ennemis politiques l'assignent au quartier général, à Derna, le 6 mars 1912''1911–1912 Turco-Italian War and Captain Mustafa Kemal'', Ministry of Culture of Turkey, edited by Turkish Armed Forces-Division of History and Strategical Studies, pages 62–65, Ankara, 1985.. L’Italie gagne et forme avec les provinces de l'Empire perdues la Libye italienne. Bien que mineur, ce conflit réveille les nationalismes dans les Balkans. Voyant la facilité avec laquelle les Italiens battent les Ottomans, les membres de la Ligue balkanique attaquent l’Empire avant même la fin des hostilités avec l’Italie. * * * * * Guerres balkaniques (1912-1913) . A l'attaque italienne succèdent en effet la première (1912) puis la deuxième guerre balkanique (1913), La Ligue balkanique chrétienne - composée du Monténégro, de la Serbie, de la Grèce et de la Bulgarie - déclare la guerre à l'Empire ottoman. Le 1er décembre 1912, Mustafa Kemal reçoit l'ordre de défendre la ligne de fortifications située en travers de la presqu'île de Gallipoli. Il prend part au débarquement de Bulair (26 janvier 1913) sur la côte de Thrace. Mais cette offensive est repoussée par la 7e division d'infanterie bulgare. En juin 1913, au cours de la Seconde Guerre des Balkans, Mustafa Kemal récupère Dimetoka et Edirne (= Andrinople), la capitale de l'Empire ottoman entre 1365 et 1453, donc d'une grande importance historique pour les Turcs et la majeure partie de l'est de la Thrace en battant les Bulgares. * * * * * Attaché militaire à Sofia (1913-1914) . À la fin de la guerre balkanique, le triumvirat au pouvoir confie la réorganisation de l'armée ottomane à l'Allemagne, ce qui irrite les officiers ottomans, dont Mustafa Kemal, qui ne cessent de dénoncer la germanophilie d'Enver Pacha. Lorsque ce dernier devient le chef militaire suprême, en 1913, Mustafa Kemal est exclu des sphères dirigeantes de l'arméeErik Jan Zürcher, Turquey: a Modern History, I. B. Tauris, 2004.. Pour se débarrasser de lui, Enver Pacha le nomme certes lieutenant-colonel, mais l'expédie, le 27 octobre 1913, comme attaché militaire auprès de l'ambassade ottomane à Sofia. Kemal arrive à Sofia le 20 novembre 1913. Il dépose ses bagages à l'ambassade ottomane. Un certain Fethi a été envoyé à Sofia comme Ministre plénipotentiaire. Mustafa Kemal et lui sont de vieux amis. Mustafa Kemal pense donc être très bien à Sofia. En tant qu'attaché militaire il reçoit l'ordre d'adresser en premier ses rapports à Fethi. Fethi est plus élevé en grade de Mustafa Kemal et un rang égal à Enver. On lui a offert le poste de secrétaire général de la CUP, mais il a opté pour le poste d'ambassadeur à Sofia. Atatürk va à un bal en uniforme de janissaire. Il a une profonde admiration pour ses anciens serviteurs de l'Empire. Le diplomate se veut galant et essaie de séduire avec quelques mots d'allemand des filles d'officiers du IIe ReichAndrew Mango : Atatürk . John Murray, London, 1999.. Le 11 janvier 1914, le champ de fonction de Kemal est élargi et comprend désormais, en plus de Sofia, Bucarest, Belgrade et Cetinje. Mustafa Kemal est satisfait de s'être prouvé à lui-même qu'il était tout à fait capable de mener de front l'art militaire et la diplomatie. Atatürk, George Daniel, Éditions Chronique, 2013.. Le 11 mars 1914 il se voit décerner, par le gouvernement français, le titre de Chevalier de la Légion d'honneur. Cependant, Mustafa Kemal, toujours à Sofia après le début de la guerre, ronge son frein en voyant passer les semaines. Comme la plupart des gens à cette époque, il pense que la guerre sera de courte durée''Mustapha Kémal'', Jacques Benoist-Méchin, Albin Michel, 1984.. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * GRANDE GUERRE (1914–1918) . Gallipoli (1915) . L'Empire ottoman entre en guerre le 29 octobre 1914, au côté de l'Allemagne et de l'empire d'Autriche. Ce n'est qu'après des demandes répétées et infructueuses qu'il reçoit un commandement de poste sur la péninsule de Gallipoli. Hakki Pacha affecte Kemal, en janvier 1915, dans une unité commandée par le général allemand Liman von Sanders. Convaincu que l'attaque des alliés se passerait à Gallipoli, il y installe son quartier général. Kemal est le commandant de la 19e Division de la Ve armée au cours de la bataille de Gallipoli. Il est en première ligne et anticipe bien où les Alliés vont attaquer pour prendre le contrôle des Dardanelles. Détesté par ses supérieurs hiérarchiques et Enver Pasha, Mustafa Kemal prépare une lettre de démission. Grâce à la médiation du commandant suprême allemand de la Ve armée, le général Liman von Sanders, qui s'en prend à Enver, Mustafa Kemal peut finalement rester en service. Liman von Sanders apporte des modifications mineures aux plans de défense fait par Kemal. Mustafa Kemal continue de souffrir de crises graves de paludisme. Une visite d'Enver à Mustafa Kemal le 31 octobre ne sert qu'à aggraver les choses. Liman von Sanders a proposé que la IIe armée progresse de Thrace à Salonique, où les Alliés ont débarqué le 3 octobre. Kemal a d'autres soucis il se plaint à ses supérieurs d'être entouré par trop d'AllemandsAndrew Mango : Atatürk . John Murray, London, 1999.. Après la bataille de Gallipoli, Mustafa Kemal sert à Edirne jusqu'au 14 janvier 1916. Pour ses services dans la défense de Gallipoli, il est promu général, avec le titre honorifique de Pacha, le 1er avril 1916. Mustafa Kemal est l’un des meilleurs généraux ottomans. A la bataille de Gallipoli (1915), où il repousse un corps expéditionnaire néo-zélandais, il force le respect des officiers allemands chargés de l’encadrer, notamment le géneral Otto Liman von Sanders. * * * * * Campagne du Caucase (1916-1917) . À la suite de son action à Gallipoli, Mustafa Kemal Pacha est pour les journaux le sauveur des Dardanelles et de la capitale. De retour à Istanbul, il se voit toutefois refuser le portefeuille de ministre de la défense par Talat Pacha, le Grand Vizir. Le ministre de la Guerre, que cet incompétent nomme à sa place, trouve plus prudent de mettre le plus de distance possible entre Mustafa Kémal et lui. Il lui donne le commandement du 16e Corps de la IIe armée. Lors de la Campagne du Caucase l'offensive massive russe a atteint les principales villes d'Anatolie. Le 7 août, Mustafa Kemal rejoint ses troupes, à Diyarbakır où, avec l'aide du général Kazım Karabekir et de son chef d'état-major, il entreprend de reconstituer complètement les troupes mises à mal avec pour objectif de résister aux forces tsaristes. Mustafa Kemal adresse plusieurs télégrammes au ministère de la Guerre pour lui dépeindre la situation, et lui demander de lui envoyer des vivres, des médicaments, et des munitions''Mustapha Kémal'', Jacques Benoist-Méchin, Albin Michel, 1984.. Il monte une contre-offensive. Deux de ses divisions prennent Bitlis et Mus, bouleversant les calculs du commandement russe. Les Russes sont démoralisés et il les bouscule jusqu'au Caucase. Il se prépare à marcher sur Batoum. Mais, après cette victoire, le CUP gouvernement à Constantinople propose de créer une nouvelle armée avec Mustafa Kemal comme commandant, mais il refuse cette offre et cette armée n'est pas crée. A la place le 7 mars 1917, Mustafa Kemal Pacha est promu commandement du 16e Corps de la IIe armée. Cependant les armées russes ont été retirées lors du déclenchement de la révolution russe. Donc il est rappelé en Syrie où les Britanniques soutiennent les indépendantistes arabes. Il est intégré sous les ordres du général allemand Erich von Falkenhayn, et se voit confier le commandement de la VIIe armée de l'Asien-Korps. Il est rapidement démis de ses fonctions pour causes médicales (paludisme). * * * * * Soins en Autriche (1918) . Le 25 mai 1918 Mustafa Kemal Pacha qui souffre de paludisme passe sa convalescence à Istanbul, où il reçoit les officiers opposés à la présence allemande dans le pays. Il est envoyé en 1918 en Allemagne avec l'héritier de la couronne, le prince Vahidettin dans le but de le réconcilier avec le modèle allemand. Il va au contraire tenter de convaincre le futur sultan de se désolidariser de l'Allemagne qu'il estime en train de perdre la guerre. Il l'incite également à limoger son Grand vizir. En juin 1918 à Vienne et Karlsbad (Karlovy Vary) il est soigné'a vu de plus en plus la thérapie. Toujours malade et convalescent, Kemal apprend la mort de Mehmed V. Il décide le 2 Août d'aller à Istanbul pour rencontrer le nouveau sultan et le convaincre de ses vues. Toutefois Mehmed VI (1861-1926), conseillé par son beau-frère Damad Ferid, ne tient pas compte de l'avis de Kemal et ce dernier est renvoyé en Syrie. * * * * * Au Moyen-Orient (1918) . Mustafa Kemal part pour le front de Palestine. Arrivé en Syrie le 20 août 1918, il prend pour la deuxième fois le commandement de la VIIe armée de l'Asien-Korps. La situation est désespérée''Moustapha Kemal Ataturk, 1882-1938'', Willy Sperco, Nouvelles Editions Latines, 1958 p. 41.. Le 19 septembre 1918, Edmund Allenby commande les forces britanniques, trois armées, qui infligent une lourde défaite aux Turcs. L'Etat-major allemand qui tient encore à ménager les Turcs met à la disposition d'Enver Pacha des contingents considérables. Le loup gris a la joie de revoir le général Liman von Sanders, son ami des Dardanelles, qui est venu relever le général Falkenberg''Moustapha Kemal Ataturk, 1882-1938'', Willy Sperco, Nouvelles Editions Latines, 1958 p. 41.. Le général Liman von Sanders transmet tous ses pouvoirs à Mustafa Kemal. Il est arrivé ce matin de Katma après avoir reçu hier un télégramme du grand état-major lui annonçant sa nomination à la tête du groupe d'armées. Atatürk, George Daniel, Éditions Chronique, 2013.. L'état des troupes ottomanes est déplorable. Des régiments ont l'effectif d'une compagnie. Les Turcs meurent quotidiennement de soif et de faim. Des patrouilles en camion, armées de mitrailleuses, abattent les nombreux déserteurs. Il reste aux Ottomans huit avions et de deux batteries de DCA. Les Britanniques, alliés aux Arabes parviennent à masser des effectifs très supérieurs en nombre et bien armés. Même les Allemands qui les encadrent se rendent. Il faut se replier. Mustafa Kemal réussit à maintenir autour de lui un petit noyau de troupes disciplinées. Il décide de marcher d'une seule traite jusqu'à Damas, en suivant la voie ferrée''Mustapha Kémal'', Jacques Benoist-Méchin, Albin Michel, 1984.. Enver se résout à faire évacuer Médine. L'armée britannique a récemment intensifié sa pression en Syrie et en Mésopotamie. Il n'y a plus aucune raison pour que Mustafa Kemal reste à Damas''Atatürk'', George Daniel, Éditions Chronique, 2013.. En juillet, Mustafa Kemal se rend au palais impérial, où il est reçu avec les plus grands égards apparents, et tente une nouvelle fois de convaincre Mehmed VI (1861-1926) de chasser Enver Pacha et les Allemands et de le nommer, lui, chef d'état-major. Kemal est certes fait Aide de camp honoraire du sultan le 21 septembre, mais, bien entendu, cela n'empêche pas Damas d'être prise le 1er octobre. Mustafa Kemal dit dans ses souvenirs que lui-même a pris la décision de se retirer à Alep. A cette époque, Mustapha Kemal a achevé l'organisation de deux divisions, les 1re et 11e DI. Ils sont déployés sur les hauteurs entre Wudehi et Alep. Leur artillerie es encore faible. Le 25 octobre 1918, c'est au tour d'Alep de tomber. Les Turcs sont donc contraints d'abandonner Alep. Mustafa Kemal est arrivé à Alep il y a trois semaines. Il ordonne un matin à ses troupes d'évacuer la ville, qui est occupée quelques heures plus tard par les Anglais''Atatürk'', George Daniel, Éditions Chronique, 2013.. Les alliés sont résolus à détruire tout ce qui subsiste encore de l'armée ottomane. Mustafa Kemal Pacha face à eux a le temps d'établir une nouvelle ligne de défense. La nouvelle position turque barre au nord d'Alep, la seule route qui pénètre en Turquie, à travers les défilés du Taurus. Les Turcs adossés à leur patrie veulent se battre à nouveau''Mustapha Kémal'', Jacques Benoist-Méchin, Albin Michel, 1984.. Le gouvernement du sultan Mehmed VI (1861-1926) les trahit. Il signe avec les alliés le traité de Moudros. L'Empire ottoman vaincu dépose les armes le 30 octobre 1918. L'armistice entre en vigueur le lendemain à midi. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * GUERRE DE LIBÉRATION (1918-1923) . Le temps des traîtres (1918) . Lorsque le gouvernement du Sultan signe le traité de Moudros avec les Alliés, les officiers allemands se retirent. Enver Pacha suit ses maîtres en Allemagne. Mustafa Kemal Pacha devient commandant brièvement de toutes les forces ottomanes restants sur le front sud. Mustafa Kemal est indigné par le démembrement de l'Empire ottoman qui en découle. Les Ottomans doivent renoncer à leur Empire le territoire national n'est qu'une petite partie de l'Anatolie. Espérant que le gouvernement turc va rapidement dénoncer l'armistice, ce patriote cherche à gagner du temps et discute pied à pied''Mustapha Kémal'', Jacques Benoist-Méchin, Albin Michel, 1984.. Kemal doit se rendre à Adana pour recevoir le commandement militaire de toutes les forces armées ottomanes. Il refuse d'évacuer Alexandrette. Un télégramme du Sultan lui intime l'ordre de collaborer avec les forces britanniques. Refusant de voir son pays occupé, il réunit des officiers, constitue des dépôts d'armes et de munitions dans les montagnes voisines et recrute des partisans. Mustafa Kemal veut faire face à l'occupation de la Cilicie orientale. Le 20 novembre, il est convoqué à Istanbul, où il se rend compte des conséquences de l'accord d'armistice pour le pays. L'Empire ottoman est dépecé et envahi : l’Arabie, la Syrie, la Palestine, la Macédoine, la Thrace et la Mésopotamie passent sous le contrôle des Alliés. Les marines alliées défilent en permanence dans les Dardanelles. Les morts de la campagne victorieuse de Gallipoli sont trahis par les partisans du Sultan. Les troupes britanniques occupent Istanbul, les Français, les Britanniques, les Italiens et les Grecs se partagent les villes turques. La moitié de l'Anatolie devient territoire kurde ou arménien. Certains partis politiques veulent transformer l'Empire ottoman en un protectorat américain. Pour Kemal, l'occupation étrangère est vécue comme une humiliation. Il tente de convaincre les partis politiques de ne plus accorder leur confiance au Grand Vizir, Tewfik Pacha. Kemal essaie alors de convaincre le sultan Mehmed VI (1861-1926) de résister à l'occupant. Le lendemain de sa visite, il dissout le parlement et nomme son beau-frère, Damad-Férid Pacha, partisan de la fin de la Turquie, Grand Vizir. Le comportement bien versatile des députés surprend beaucoup et choque Mustafa Kemal, habitué à l'opiniâtreté propre à l'univers des militaires''Atatürk'', George Daniel, Éditions Chronique, 2013.. Kemal est démobilisé de l'armée met un terme à sa carrière militaire. À cette époque, Mustafa Kemal vient s'installer le 16 décembre 1918 dans le quartier à la mode de Sisli, sur la rive européenne d'Istanbul. * * * * * Débuts de la Guerre d'indépendance turque . Mustafa Kemal Pacha demande à des organisations de guérilla de transformer l'intérieur de l'Anatolie en une base pour libérer sa patrie asservie. Le 2 février 1919, Kemal est envoyé en Anatolie orientale par l'armée ottomane comme inspecteur pour modifier les conditions de l'armistice. Le Haut-commissaire britannique, l'amiral Calthorpe, et de Français, l'amiral Amet, en novembre 1918 signalent au gouvernement ottoman que des Turcs tuent des chrétiens et exige des mesures soient prises contre eux. Qui a ordonné ces actions ? L'occupation de Constantinople, qui a été suivie par l'occupation d'Izmir (15 mai 1919) sont à l'origine du Mouvement national turc et de la guerre d'indépendance turque. Le 16 mai 1919 Mustafa Kemal quitte Istanbul''Mustafa Kemal invente la Turquie moderne'', Volume 109 de Historiques, Paul Dumont, Editions Complexe, 2006.. Il est nommé inspecteur général pour lutter contre les milices grecques dans l'hinterland de Samsun. Mustafa Kemal Atatürk, et son équipe, quittent Istanbul à bord d'un vieux bateau à vapeur pour Samsun. La Guerre d'indépendance turque commence à Samsun le 19 mai 1919, et se termine avec la victoire des Turcs le 29 octobre 1923, même si le discours de Mustafa Kemal Pacha date de son arrivée à Ankara en novembre 1919. Secondé par les inspecteurs et commandants régionaux, il organise les mouvements populaires. Dans chaque ville et dans chaque village, les comités de résistance populaire se créent. Les officiers démobilisés sont les premiers à répondre à cet appel, entraînant avec eux les anciens héros de 14/18 et les jeunes nationalistes. En effet, le loup gris publie la circulaire Amasya dès juin 1919. Il y proclame l'indépendance du pays en danger. Le sultan le relève de ses fonctions le 8 juillet 1919 et casse son grade de général. Le gouvernement ottoman délivre un mandat pour son arrestation. Le 4 septembre 1919, Kemal réunit un congrès à Sivas. Ceux qui résistent aux Alliés dans les diverses provinces de Turquie rédigent le Misak Milli (Pacte national). Mustafa Kemal est nommé Président du Congrès. Cela lui donne enfin la légitimité dont il a besoin pour son avenir politique. Dans l'attente des élections, l'assemblée transfère son siège de Sivas à Ankara le 27 septembre 1919. Les députés demandent le départ des forces occupantes. La réponse britannique est cinglante : 100.000 soldats marchent sur Istanbul et arrêtent plus de cent cinquante députés qu'ils déportent à Malte. Ils ferment le parlement. Le 27 décembre 1919, à Ankara, il est accueilli avec enthousiasme. La dernière élection au Parlement ottoman donne une majorité écrasante à ses candidats nationalistes. Le Parlement est dissous par les forces britanniques, le 18 mars 1920, peu de temps après avoir adopté la Misak Milli (= Pacte national). Le 23 avril 1920, à Ankara, un nouveau Parlement prend le nom de Grande Assemblée Nationale Turque (GANT). La Turquie est devenue une dyarchie. Le 11 mai 1920 La cour martiale du gouvernement monarchique condamne Mustafa Kemal à mort par contumace. En réponse aux nationalistes, le ministre de la guerre Soliman Chevket Pacha se voit confier par Mehmed VI (1861-1926) le commandement de l'Armée du Calife. * * * * * La guerre (1920) . Le Sultan demande à tous les Turcs de prendre les armes contre les ennemis d'Allah. L'inévitable guerre civile éclate dans toute sa brutalité. Les nationalistes essuient plusieurs défaites, et l'armée du Sultan se rapproche d'Ankara, siège du nouveau parlement. La population de Cilicie à majorité turque et étant largement acquise à Mustafa Kemal, est beaucoup plus difficile à soumettre que les Syriens. En janvier 1920, c'est la bataille de Marach contre la Légion arménienne française. La bataille aboutit à une victoire turque. C'est la première grande bataille de la Guerre d'indépendance turque. Les Français doivent s'enfuir de Marach. Cela aboutit à un massacre des Arméniens réfugiés là depuis le génocide arménien. Entre 5.000 et 12.000 Arméniens, c'est à dire ce qu'il reste de la population arménienne dans la région sont massacrés par les Turcs, très inquiets des idées de Grande Arménie. Des députés s'évadent d'Istanbul occupée et rejoignent Mustafa Kemal à Ankara, où, ensemble, ils constituent le nouveau gouvernement de la Grande Assemblée nationale le 23 avril 1920''Essays in Ottoman and Turkish History, 1774-1923 : The Impact of the West'', Roderic H. Davison, University of Texas Press, 2013. p.27.. Cette Grande Assemblée Nationale, qui cumule désormais tous les pouvoirs, fait de Mustafa Kemal son porte-parole permanent. Il passe à l'action contre l'armée grecque, en rassemblant ce qu'il reste de l'armée ottomane d'Anatolie depuis son quartier général installé à Ankara. Après la guerre, les militaires turcs restent en général pro-allemands, sauf Kemal. Il évite de renouer les liens étroits de la période précédente. À la grande stupeur des Turcs, le traité de Sèvres qui consacre le dépeçage de l'Empire, est signé par Mehmed VI (1861-1926), et son gouvernement fantoche, le 10 août 1920. Le territoire de la Turquie non occupé est à peine plus grand que la Belgique. L'armée est carrément dissoute. La plupart des Turcs, se sentant trahis, ne reconnaissent plus que l'autorité du gouvernement nationaliste d'Ankara dirigé par Mustafa Kemal. L'armée du Calife se désagrège d'elle-même en quelques jours, sauf à Izmit où elle joue les supplétifs à la garnison britannique. Mustafa Kemal peut s'en prendre aux troupes étrangères. L'objectif suivant des troupes kémalistes est de mater les revendications autonomistes kurdes, ce qui est rapidement réglé. Un armistice de quelques jours, en juin 1920, n'a pas de suite, car,après le succès d'une offensive française dans la région d'Aintab en février 1921, Mustafa Kemal réussit à ouvrir un front intérieur dans la région d'Alep, du territoire des Alaouites jusqu'à l'Euphrate''Aux origines du drame syrien: 1918-2013'', Xavier Baron, Tallandier.. Le refus de Mustapha Kemal de reconnaître le traité de Sèvres remet de toutes façons en question les modifications territoriales acceptées par les envoyés du Sultan Mehmed VI (1861 - 1926), le 10 août 1920. Poussés par les Britanniques, les Grecs tentent alors d'agrandir leur tête de pont en Asie mineure''Histoire de l'Europe au XXe siècle: De 1918 à 1945 : de la fin de la Grande Guerre à l'écroulement du nazisme'', Volume 2, Jean Ruhlmann, Questions au XXe siècle, Jean Ruhlmann, Editions Complexe, 1995. p.32.. Comme les alliés n'ont plus les moyens d'envoyer des hommes combattre les forces de Mustafa Kemal, l'homme d'État grec, Elefthérios Venizélos propose aux alliés de confier la prise de l'Empire ottoman à la Grèce. Son but est de reconstituer la Grande-Grèce. Si Mustafa Kemal réussit à vaincre l'armée grecque, la Turquie sera sauvée. Toujours en août 1920, Mustapha Kemal signe un accord avec la Russie bolchevique. Les Turcs sont soutenus par les Soviétiques qui leur livrent des armes. Lénine et Trotski envoient le vice-commissaire Frounze pour appuyer et conseiller l'armée turque. Les succès militaires turcs contre la République démocratique d'Arménie à l'automne 1920 et plus tard contre les Grecs sont rendues possibles par un approvisionnement régulier en armement du gouvernement bolchevique russe aux kémalistes dès l'automne 1920В. Шеремет. Босфор. Moscow, 1995, p. 241.. Reconnue par Moscou le 28 octobre 1920, la République d'Arménie n'a plus que quelques semaines d'existence. En septembre 1920, Kemal charge Kazım Karabekir d'attaquer et de repousser les forces arméniennes au-delà des frontières turques. S'ensuivent les reprises des villes de Sarıkamış (le 20 septembre 1920), de Kars (le 30 octobre 1920), et de Gumri (le 7 novembre 1920). Un traité de paix avec l'Arménie est signé à Gumri. Le 10 décembre 1920, les nationalistes écrasent les derniers soulèvements monarchistes. * * * * * La guerre (1921) . La Grèce envoie une première armée en Thrace orientale. Elle encercle et désarme la Ière armée turque, puis, débarque à Edirne et désarme les forces turques. L'offensive grecque vers l'Anatolie centrale, en janvier 1921, est précédée par l'occupation de Bursa (juillet 1920). Le 6 janvier, les Grecs prennent la ville d'Afyonkarahisar. İsmet İnönü lance sa 61e division et un groupe de cavalerie sur Kütahya, puis il les bat à la première bataille d’İnönü (6-10 janvier 1921) et des nouvelles forces kémalistes contre les forces grecques. L'Assemblée nationale turque se réunit en séance plénière, le 20 janvier 1921. Mustafa Kemal brosse devant les députés un tableau détaillé des événements. Il leur décrit la révolte d'Edhem''Mustapha Kémal'', Jacques Benoist-Méchin, Albin Michel, 1984.. La loi constitutionnelle affirmant la base de l'État turc et la souveraineté du peuple y est votée. Dans le même temps, le gouvernement cesse de s'appeler Gouvernement provisoire, et prend le nom de Gouvernement de l'Assemblée nationale. Toujours en janvier 1921, les villes de Kahraman Maraş, et Şanlı Urfa, puis de Bozanti, sont reprises aux Français. Le gouvernement d'Ankara signe un traité de paix provisoire avec la France libérant la Cilicie. Par la suite, l'armée de Kemal repousse les forces italiennes, forcées de fuir le pays. En 1921, les Turcs perdent du terrain et Kemal lève au printemps une armée régulière en y intégrant les maquisards et l'armée verte de Edhem. Ce Edhem refuse catégoriquement de rejoindre l'armée régulière et il passe au service du Sultan. Mehmed VI (1861-1926) n'en veut pas. Edhem se met alors au service des Grecs. Il et envoie une proclamation à l'Assemblée d'Ankara : : Le pays est las de la guerre. Le seul qui la désire encore est Mustafa Kemal. Renvoyez cette brute sanguinaire et concluez immédiatement la paix. Je me fais l'interprète des vœux de la nation. Mustafa Kemal détient quasi-totalité des pouvoirs : le législatif, l'exécutif, et le judiciaire. Tout cela rappelle par de nombreux aspects, la Convention nationale de 1792 à 1795, en France. Puis, le 5 août 1921, Mustafa Kemal est nommé commandant en chef des armées''Ataturk : An Intellectual Biography, Şükrü Hanioğlu, Princeton University Press, 2011. p.116.. Le 30 mars, les Grecs reprennent l'initiative et attaquent la ville d’Eskişehir avec 40.000 hommes. Les Turcs les repoussent au cours de la deuxième bataille d’İnönü (30 mars-1er avril 1921). Cette victoire est accueillie avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme à Ankara. Après une série de batailles pendant la guerre gréco-turque, l'armée grecque avance jusqu'à la rivière Sakarya. La victoire de Sakarya (août-septembre 1921) prend fin le 13 septembre 1921 avec la défaite des Grecs. Sur les rives de la rivière Sakarya, sur un front long de 100 km des officiers turcs en donnant leurs vies pour la patrie mettent fin à ''la retraite qui a commencé à Vienne le 13 septembre 1683, et s'est arrêtée 238 années plus tard, écrit İsmail Habip SevükKate Fleet, Suraiya Faroqhi, Reşat Kasaba: The Cambridge History of Turkey (Volume 4), Cambridge University Press, 2008, ISBN 0-521-62096-1, page 138.. La bataille de Sakarya (août-septembre 1921) est considérée comme le tournant Guerre d'indépendance turque. Pendant leur fuite, les Grecs incendient les villages et les récoltes sont saccagées. Après cette victoire, le 19 septembre 1921, Mustafa Kemal Pacha est nommé par la Grande Assemblée nationale maréchal avec le titre de Gazi (= victorieux). Les Britanniques ne voient pas les succès de Kemal et espèrent imposer une version modifiée du traité de Sèvres comme règlement de paix à Ankara, mais la proposition est rejetée. La victoire de Sakarya (août-septembre 1921) est saluée par la Russie, l'Iran, l'Afghanistan, les musulmans des Indes, les États-Unis et l'Italie. Le gouvernement français, le 10 octobre 1921, signe un traité avec le gouvernement d'Ankara, et pas le sultan Mehmed VI (1861-1926). En octobre 1921 un accord franco-turc sur la Cilicie est signé par Ankara et la France, à Ankara, signé par Henry Franklin Bouillon. Nous renonçons à la Cilicie et consentons à laisser à la Turquie un droit de regard sur le sandjak d'Alexandrette. Londres parle de trahisonChronique des années folles: Chronique du XXe siècle, Volume 2, Éditions Chronique, 2013, pages 1921.. L'armée kémaliste face aux Grecs récupère : * 80.000 soldats turcs et de l'armement venant de Cilicie, * des armes italiennes, * des armes de tous les arsenaux, * des armes venant de Bulgarie et des États-Unis, qu'il paie avec de l'argent emprunté à Moscou et l'aide financière envoyée par les musulmans de l'Inde, alors colonie britannique. Par la suite, Mustafa Kemal ordonne la mobilisation générale. Il se consacre à cette tâche durant tout l'hiver 1921 jusqu'au printemps 1922, en travaillant plus de dix-huit heures par jour dans son bureau. * * * * * Maréchal Mustafa Kemal Pacha (1922) . Durant l'été 1922, la nouvelle armée turque est prête à entrer en campagne. Le 26 août, il lance la Grande offensive sur les lignes grecques à Afyonkarahisar. C'est la bataille de Dumlupınar (août 1922). Cet affrontement est le dernier de la Guerre d’indépendance turque. Elle met fin à cette guerre. Opposant les troupes turques aux troupes grecques, la bataille se déroule du 26 au 30 août 1922, à proximité d'Afyonkarahisar. Les Turcs sont commandés par Mustafa Kemal. 103.000 soldats turcs mieux armés viennent à bout de 132.000 soldats grecs. Les rescapés se cachent dans les montagnes avoisinantes pour échapper à la cavalerie turque. Les autres se ruent par dizaines de milliers vers Izmir pour gagner les îles de la mer Égée. Mustafa Kemal prend Izmir (Smyrne) le 9 septembre 1922. La population turque de la ville lui fait une ovation et le remercie de l'avoir libérée de l'occupation grecque. La partie grecque de la ville est incendiée. Le 10 septembre 1922, Mustafa Kemal envoie un télégramme à la Société des Nations disant que la population turque est tellement en colère que le gouvernement d'Ankara ne sera pas responsable des massacres. Les survivants hellènes fuient par dizaines de milliers. Mustapha Kemal déclare : : Nous ne connaissons pas de zone neutre, nous n'avons pas reconnu l'armistice. L'amiral Dumesnil lui dit : : Pour éviter les frictions entre vos troupes et les troupes alliées, le moment serait peut être venu de commencer des conversations diplomatiques. Il y a toujours un moment où l'action militaire doit cesserDocuments diplomatiques français: 1922. 1er juillet-31 décembre, Documents diplomatiques français - 1920-1932, sous la direction de Christian Baechler Series, Commission de publication des documents diplomatiques français, ISSN 1377-8773, Ministère Des Affaires Étrangères (Paris)? Éditeur Peter Lang, 2008. p.275.. Mustapha Kemal acquiesce. Pour en finir le maréchal souhaite attaquer l'armée grecque en Thrace. Il tente une attaque, mais se voit interdire la traversée des Dardanelles par les Britanniques. Il persiste et demande à ses hommes de traverser en silence les tranchées ennemies sans tirer le moindre coup de feu. Le 29 septembre 1922, les soldats reçoivent l'ordre de se mettre en route, mais un accord est trouvé entre les deux parties au dernier moment. Les Britanniques ne sont plus soutenus par les Français. Ces derniers demandent aux Grecs d'évacuer la Thrace. Les alliés promettent d'évacuer le plus rapidement possible l'Empire ottoman, le 11 octobre 1922. Cette victoire permet à Mustafa Kemal d'engager son combat sur le terrain politique pour l'abolition du sultanat et la proclamation de la république, le 1er novembre 1922. Du fait de sa collaboration avec les ennemis de la Turquie le sultan Mehmed VI (1861 - 1926) est détesté de tous. L'énergique Mustafa Kemal en novembre 1922 proclame l'abolition du sultanat et rencontre peu de résistance. Dans tout le monde islamique, les succès militaires turcs, et notamment la prise de Smyrne en septembre 1922, projettent la figure de Mustafa Kemal au cœur de l'imagerie et de l'imaginaire nationalistes''Genèse de l'État mandataire: service des renseignements et bandes armées en Syrie et au Liban dans les années 1920'', Volume 68 de Publications de la Sorbonne: Série internationale, Jean-David Mizrahi, Publications de la Sorbonne, 2003. p.145.. * * * * * La paix (fin 1922-1923) . La Conférence de Lausanne débute le 21 novembre 1922. La Turquie, représentée par Ismet Inönü, refuse toute proposition susceptible de nuire à la souveraineté turque, tels que le contrôle des finances turques, les capitulations des ennemis, la question des détroits et d'autres questions. Bien que la conférence s'arrête officiellement le 4 février, elle continue après le 23 avril principalement sur les questions économiques. Le 24 juillet 1923, le Traité de Lausanne est signé par les puissances alliées qui reconnaissent ainsi le nouveau gouvernement de la Turquie. Les populations civiles doivent payer un lourd tribut à la guerre. Tout d'abord, les populations grecque-orthodoxe et arménienne, dont les dirigeants se sont rangés du côté des Grecs. La plupart se sont enfuis à l'arrivée des Turcs. Le nombre de victimes est incommensurables. La Turquie récupère l'Anatolie, la Thrace orientale, les îles d'Imbros et de Ténédos. 1.500.000 Grecs et en sont chassés. 500.000 Turcs sont transférés dans ces territoires vides d'habitants. Un accord est toutefois trouvé pour les communautés turques de Thrace occidentale, qui sont autorisées à rester sur leurs terres ancestrales en échange du même droit accordé à la communauté grecque orthodoxe d'Istanbul avec la préservation de leur patriarcat. C'est pour la mémoire collective grecque la Mikrasiatiki Katastrofi' (= catastrophe d’Asie Mineure). Les survivants du génocide arménien voient leur espoir d'un État indépendant s'effondrer. Ils sont souvent comme les Grecs déjà partis en exil avant les traités. Le 29 octobre 1923, la République de Turquie est proclamée. L'assemblée la vote cette proposition à l'unanimité. Mustafa Kemal devient le premier président et Ismet Inônù, Premier ministre. Depuis le Jour de la République est célébrée comme fête nationale à cette date. Le 11 novembre 1923 Mustafa Kemal est victime d'un malaise cardiaque. * * * * * Présidence (1923) . Après la victoire dans les phases politiques et militaires de la lutte nationale, la tâche de créer la nation turque commence. Atatürk ne commence pas à partir de zéro quand il fonde la République turque en 1923. Il hérite les structures et les traditions administratives de l'empire ottomanAndrew Mango : Atatürk . John Murray, London, 1999.. Avec la création de la République de Turquie, c'est le début des efforts de modernisation du pays. Le nouveau gouvernement étudie les institutions et les constitutions des États occidentaux comme la France, la Suède, l'Italie et la Suisse et les adapte aux besoins et aux caractéristiques de la nation turque. Le public applaudit Kemal : : Nous retournons à l'époque des premiers califes''Andrew Mango : Atatürk . John Murray, London, 1999.. Mustafa Kemal place Fevzi Çakmak, Kâzım Özalp et Ismet Inönü à des postes politiques où ils peuvent mettre en place des réformes. Mustafa Kemal capitalise sur sa réputation de chef militaire efficace. Il passe les années suivantes, jusqu'à sa mort en 1938, à faire des réformes politiques, économiques et sociales. Ce faisant, il transforme la société turque et fait qu'un grand pays musulman est perçu comme un état-nation moderne, démocratique et laïc. Après les grandes victoires de 1922, Kemal a rencontré Latife, qui a 24 ans, à Izmir. Il la voit peut-être belle ??? Elle a étudié le droit en France, est très fortunée et ses parents appartiennent à l'oligarchie turque. Sa mère, très obscurantiste, décédée, Mustafa l'épouse, en 1923, lors d'une brève cérémonie civile. Elle ne porte pas de voile islamique, comme à son habitude. Latife va vouloir aider Mustafa dans son programme de modernisation, mais ils divorcent après deux ans de vie commune et sa famille déménage à Istanbul. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 1924-1930 . Abolition du Califat (1924) . De 1924 à sa mort en 1938, Mustafa Kemal met en œuvre une série de réformes qui ont créé progressivement un État laïc moderne caractérisé par la séparation institutionnelle de la religion de la politique. La loi du 3 mars 1924 abolit le califat''Mustapha Kémal, Jacques Benoist-Méchin, Albin Michel, 1984.. Le 7 mars 1924, Maulana Shaukat Ali, défiant sa mauvaise santé, envoie un câble à Mustafa Kemal le priant de faire tout son possible pour respecter le Califat et Islam. Mais pour Mustafa Kemal le Califat a cessé d'être un puissant atout de la politique étrangère turque''Pan-Islam in British Indian Politics: A Study of the Khilafat Movement, 1918-1924'', Volume 66 de Social, economic, and political studies of the Middle East and Asia, M. Naeem Qureshi, BRILL, 1999. p.378.. Dans la nuit du 3 au 4 mars 1924 Abdülmecid II, le dernier calife ottoman, quitte Istanbul. Le monde musulman sunnite se retrouve, au milieu des années 1920, privé de Calife, la fonction étant définitivement abolie par Mustafa Kemal. Les timides efforts pour la restaurer hors de Turquie vont échouer. Le calife s'installe d'abord à Paris, puis à Nices. Comme il a très peu d'argent le Nizam d'Hyderabad décide l'homme le plus riche du monde à cette époque, Mir Osman Ali Khan de de soutenir financièrement[http://www.ottoman-club.com/osmanischesreich/hanedan/heiratspolitik.php La fille du dernier calife en Inde]. * * * * * Le temps des comploteurs (1924-1926) . Sur l'invitation des associations féminines, un groupe important de femmes se rencontre en janvier 1924 pour débattre de code de la famille. Toujours en 1924, Mustafa Kemal appose le mot républicain à son Parti Populaire. Les marins de la marine nationale portent des bonnets arborant le sigle TCB (debout les marins de la République turque). À partir de 1924 et 1925, les syndicats et les partis d'opposition sont interdits. Mustafa Kemal est très aimé du peuple. Il doit devenir plus autoritaire, car les obstacles à la modernisation de son pays son nombreux. Il est de plus en plus contesté par les islamistes. Les principaux opposants sont Rauf Orbay, Kazım Karabekir et Ali Fuat. Ils démissionnent ensemble du CHP pour fonder leur propre parti, le Terakkiperver Cumhuriyet Fırkasi (Parti républicain progressiste). Mais le 3 juin 1925, le parti est accusé par le gouvernement d'être de tendance islamique et interdit. Le PRP n'est pas fondé que par des islamistes, mais par un certain nombre d'anciens collaborateurs capables, mécontents, et encore très influents de Mustafa Kemal''Turkey at the Crossroads: Ottoman Legacies and a Greater Middle East'', Armenian Research Center collection, Dietrich Jung, Wolfango Piccoli, Zed Books, 2001.. Lorsqu'en 1924, la langue kurde est interdite, les Kurdes se plaignent amèrement et en 1926 les tribus kurdes organisent une révolte ouverte contre le régime kémaliste. Mustafa Kemal envoie son armée brûler impitoyablement les villages. Du fait de la révolte kurde menée par le Cheikh Saïd, le gouvernement de Fethi (Okyar) proclame la loi martiale. Les mesures de Mustafa Kemal à l'encontre des institutions religieuses favorisent l'union des tribus. Finalement, bien que les liens d'Hadjo Agha avec des organisations nationalistes kurdes avant mars 1926 ne soient pas clairement établis Kemal doit affronter à la fois les fanatiques religieux et les derniers membres des minorités ethniques. Après une grave crise économique qui touche la Turquie en 1925 et 1926, un complot voit le jour pour assassiner Mustafa Kemal. Les anciennes cellules du Comité Union et Progrès sont reconstituées en secret. D'anciens amis de Kemal, Rauf, Refet, Ali Fuad, Kazım Karabekir et d'autres chefs de files de l’opposition sont accusés par le régime de s'être alliés pour renverser le gouvernement. Les rapports de police de l'époque indiquent que le chef du complot est Cavit Pacha, ancien ministre des finances sous le gouvernement Jeunes-Turcs. L'aventure du CUP ne s'achève véritablement qu'en 1926, avec l'exécution de la plupart de ses principaux cadres''Génocide des Arméniens (Le), Pierre Autin-Grenier, Raymond H. Kévorkian, Odile Jacob, 2006. p.983.. Mustafa Kemal fait en mai et juin 1926 sur une tournée d'inspection du sud et de l'ouest du pays. Quand il est sur le point d'arriver à Izmir le 15 juin, il est retardé de façon inattendue. Il n'arrive qu'enb juillet 1926 en visite officielle à Smyrne. Deux jours avant sa visite, la police arrête trois individus suspects. Elle découvre plusieurs bombes dans leur maison. Les prévenus avouent avoir voulu assassiner Mustafa Kemal sur l'ordre de plusieurs parlementaires. Un des parlementaires, interrogé à son tour avoue que l'assassinat du Président aurait dû permettre aux quatre grands Pachas, Refet, Ali Fuad, Kazım Karabekir et Adnan, de prendre le pouvoir avec Rauf et Cavid. Mustafa Kemal les fait arrêter sur le champ et comparaître devant un tribunal d'exception. Tout compte fait, des milliers de personnes sont jugées entre 1925 et 1927. Les peines varient considérablement. Les criminels les moins importants sont jugés et pendus le jour même. Se trouve parmi eux le colonel Arif, le confident de toujours de Mustafa Kemal. Kemal signe son arrêt de mort sans sourciller. La deuxième partie du procès a lieu à Ankara. Tous les chefs de l'opposition sont alors enfermés dans un petit box. Refet, Ali Fuad et Kiazim Kara Bekir sont condamnés à la dégradation militaire et à l'indignité nationale à vie. Ils retrouveront leur liberté quelques jours plus tard. Quant à Cavic, il est condamné à mort. Mustafa Kemal utilise ce complot pour donner la vision d'une Turquie menacée par des ennemis de l'intérieur. Des milliers de personnes sont jugées entre 1925 et 1927. Les peines varient considérablement, mais des centaines de condamnations à mort sont prononcées. Il s'agit d'islamistes ou de leurs complices du Parti républicain progressiste. Cette action est la seule grande purge politique durant la présidence d'Atatürk. Le mot de Mustafa Kemal - ''Mon corps mortel se transformera en poussière, mais la République de Turquie va durer éternellement - montre à ses ennemis qu'après cette tentative d'assassinat, il est déterminé à bâtir des fondations solides pour sa Turquie moderne. Ses jours sont comptés. Le 22 mai 1927 Mustafa Kemal est à nouveau victime d'un malaise cardiaque qui se reproduit trois jours plus tard. * * * * * Révolution kémaliste (1926-1930) . Les droits des femmes (1915-1938) . Après 1926, Mustafa Kemal est à l'origine de réformes radicales qui mettent fin à l'Empire ottoman et au califat. Pour la première fois dans l'histoire, la loi islamique est séparée de la loi laïque, et limité à des questions de religion. Mustafa Kemal dit : : Nous devons libérer nos concepts de justice, nos lois et nos institutions juridiques des obligations qui, même si elles sont incompatibles avec les besoins de notre siècle, mais qui maintiennent encore une emprise sur nous''Atillasoy, Yüksel (2002). ''Atatürk: First President and Founder of the Turkish Republic. Woodside, NY: Woodside House.. Le 1er mars 1926, le Code pénal turc est adopté. Il est une copie du Code pénal italien. Le 4 octobre 1926, les tribunaux islamiques sont interdits. Mettre en place la loi demande du temps, de sorte que Mustafa Kemal retarde l'inclusion du principe de laïcité jusqu'au 5 février 1937. Les coutumes ottomanes interdisent les liens dans la société entre les hommes et les femmes conformément à la pratique islamique de ségrégation sexuelle. Mustafa Kemal commence à élaborer des réformes sociales très tôt, comme le montre dans son journal personnel. Lui et son équipe discutent des questions comme l'abolition de la voile des femmes et de l'intégration des femmes dans le monde du travail. On a retrouvé dans son journal en novembre 1915 les méthodes qu'il compte employer pour s'attaquer à cet énorme problème : : Le changement social ne peut venir que par l'éducation des mères bien informées sur les réalités de la vie et en donnant la liberté aux femmes. L'homme peut changer ses mœurs, ses pensées, ses sentiments et mener une vie commune avec une femme, car c'est une tendance innée qui les attire et est à l'origine de l'affection mutuelle''Andrew Mango : Atatürk . John Murray, London, 1999. p.164.. Mustafa Kemal a besoin d'un nouveau code civil pour établir son deuxième étape majeure et donner la liberté aux femmes. La première partie est l'éducation des filles et l'unification de l'éducation. Le 4 octobre 1926, le nouveau code civil turc est adopté. Il est modelé sur le Code civil suisse. Selon le nouveau code, les femmes obtiennent l'égalité avec les hommes dans des domaines tels que l'héritage ou le divorce. Mustafa Kemal ne considère pas le sexe comme un facteur important dans l'organisation sociale. Selon lui, la société turques a comme but unir les hommes et les femmes. Il croie qu'il est scientifiquement impossible pour son pays de réaliser des progrès et de devenir civilisé si les inégalités entre les sexes datant l'époque ottomane persistent. Lors d'une réunion il harangue la foule : : ''Aux femmes je dis : gagnez pour nous la bataille de l'éducation et vous ferez encore plus pour votre pays que nous avons pu faire. C'est à vous que je lance un appel. Aux hommes : Si désormais les femmes ne peuvent s'intégrer à la vie de la nation, nous n'atteindrons jamais notre plein développement. Nous resterons irrémédiablement des attardés, incapables de traiter sur un pied d'égalité avec les pays occidentaux. Au cours d'un bal" en 1929, Mustafa Kemal recommande aux dames de se coiffer à l'occidentale. En 1930 Mustafa Kemal accorde le droit de vote aux femmes. * * * * * La culture turque . En 1927, le [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/State_Art_and_Sculpture_Museum Ankara Resim ve Heykel Müzesi] (= Musée d'État d'art et de le Sculpture d'Ankara) ouvre ses portes. Le musée consacre une grande place à la sculpture, qui a été peu pratiquée en Turquie en raison de la tradition islamique iconoclaste. Mustafa Kemal considère la culture est comme fondatrice de la République turque. Il décrit le progrès idéologique de la Turquie moderne comme une création du patriotisme mélangée avec un grand idéal humaniste. Il y englobe à la fois l'héritage créatif de sa propre nation et de ce qu'il considère comme les valeurs essentielles de la civilisation mondiale. La culture pré-islamique des Turcs fait l'objet de recherches approfondies et un accent particulier est mis sur la culture en Turquie existantes avant les seldjoukides et les civilisations ottomanes. Il pousse les chercheurs à des études sur les civilisations anatoliennes - les Phrygiens et les Lydiens, les Sumériens et les Hittites. Pour attirer l'attention du public sur ces cultures, il nomme [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/S%C3%BCmerbank Sümerbank (Sumériens)] une holding bancaire et industriel, et Etibank (Hittites), une autre. Mustafa Kemal développe les arts populaires de la campagne et montre qu'ils sont à l'origine les bases de la créativité turque. * * * * * La langue turque . Le 20 septembre 1928 Kemal impose l'alphabet latin. Au printemps de 1928, Mustafa Kemal rencontre à Ankara plusieurs linguistes et professeurs de toute la Turquie et leur dévoile un plan pour mettre en place un nouvel alphabet de la langue écrite turque basé sur une modification de l'alphabet latin. Le nouveau alphabet turc doit remplacer l'ancien alphabet arabe et être une solution au problème de l'alphabétisation en Turquie. Quand il leur demande combien de temps il va falloir pour mettre en œuvre le nouvel alphabet dans la langue turque, la plupart des professeurs et des linguistes disent entre trois à cinq ans. Au cours des prochains mois, Mustafa Kemal active l'introduction du nouvel alphabet turc. Le ministre de l'Instruction publique décide qu'à partir de la rentrée scolaire du 1er octobre 1928, l'enseignement se fera dans toutes les écoles uniquement avec les caractères latins. Le 1er novembre 1928, il présente le nouvel alphabet turc. Le premier recensement fiable de la République, menée en 1927, montre que seulement 10,6% de la population turque est alphabétisée. Dewey affirme à Mustafa Kemal que d'apprendre à lire et à écrire très mal en turc avec l'écriture arabe prend à peu près trois ans. Le 1er septembre 1929 la Grande Assemblée Nationale Turque vote la loi interdisant l'enseignement, dans les établissements scolaires, de l'arabe et du persan. La création du nouvel alphabet turc comme une variante de l'alphabet latin est entreprise par la Dil Encümeni (Commission de la langue) à l'initiative de Mustafa Kemal. Le programme est conçu par un calligraphe turc d'origines arméniennes, Hagop Dilaçar. Le premier journal turc utilisant le nouvel alphabet est imprimé le 15 décembre 1928. Par contre les requêtes des particuliers écrites en caractères arabes sont acceptées dans les administrations jusqu'au 1er juin 1929. A partir de cette date, tout emploi public de l'alphabet arabe est prohibé et il est même interdit d'imprimer des livres avec cette écriture. Mustafa Kemal lui-même est un excellent pédagogue, que passionnent tous les problèmes posés par l'éducation des citoyens par le nouvel alphabet. Comme il l'a prédit, l'adaptation du pays au nouvel alphabet est très rapide, et le taux d'alphabétisation en Turquie passe de 10% à plus de 70% en deux ans. À partir de 1932, des Halk Evleri (Maisons du Peuple) s'ouvrent dans tout le pays afin de répondre à la demande des Turcs entre les âges de 4 et 40 ans qui veulent apprendre le nouvel alphabet comme prescrit. Il y a des congrès pour discuter des questions de droit d'auteur, de l'éducation du public et de l'édition scientifique. La réforme de l'alphabétisation est également soutenue par le renforcement du secteur de l'édition privée avec une nouvelle loi sur les droits d'auteur. Mustafa Kemal fait la promotion de méthodes modernes d'enseignement au niveau du primaire, et Dewey est à l'honneur. Dewey présentée un ensemble paradigmatique de recommandations conçues pour les sociétés en développement dans son Rapport et recommandation pour le système éducatif turc. En linguistique, l’axe paradigmatique concerne le choix des mots eux-mêmes, alors que l’axe syntagmatique concerne le choix de leur placement dans l’énoncé. Kemal s'intéresse à l'éducation des adultes pour le but de former des citoyens compétents dans le pays. Les femmes turques apprennent non seulement la garde d'enfants, à prendre des décisions et à gérer leur ménage. Elles acquièrent les compétences nécessaires pour participer à l'économie en dehors de la maison. L'éducation en Turquie est sous la surveillance de l'Etat, qui conçoit de créer une base de compétences à acquérir pour le progrès social et économique du pays. Ses membres unifient les programmes d'éducation pour pour former des citoyens responsables, utiles et appréciés dans la société. L'éducation turque devient un système d'intégration, visant à réduire la pauvreté et utilisant l'éducation des femmes à établir l'égalité des sexes . Mustafa Kemal attire l'attention des médias pour propager l'éducation moderne au cours de cette période. Il est l'instigateur des réunions éducatives officielles appelées Science et conseils et éducation et élites, pour discuter de la qualité de l'éducation, les questions de formation et de certains principes d'éducation de base. Mustafa Kemal dit : ' : Nos écoles devront viser à offrir à tous les élèves l'instruction et l'épanouissement. Il s'implique personnellement dans l'élaboration de deux manuels. Le premier est Vatandas İçin Medeni Bilgiler (Connaissances civiques pour les citoyens), le second, Géométrie est un texte pour les écoles secondaires. Vatandas İçin Medeni Bilgiler introduit la notion de science du gouvernement et explique quels sont les moyens d'administrer la confiance du public en expliquant les règles de gouvernance appliqué aux nouvelles institutions de l'Etat. La première ébauche de l'histoire turque (Türk Tarihinin Ana Hatları) est éditée rapidement. Mustafa Kemal en dicte certains passages et corrige les autres. L'année suivante cet ouvrage est à la base des manuels pour les élèves âgés de 15 à 18 ansAndrew Mango : Atatürk . John Murray, London, 1999.. * * * * * Politique (1924-1930) . Après s'être débarrassé des islamistes, obscurantistes et communautaristes, Mustafa Kemal modifie le mode de fonctionnement de l'Assemblée Nationale. Dorénavant, les députés seront choisis exclusivement parmi les membres du Parti républicain du peuple. Les dirigeants du parti sont désignés par le président du parti qui est Mustafa Kemal, et le président de la République est élu par les députés de l'Assemblée. Le système électoral est dès lors fermé et plus aucune opposition en dehors du parti ne se manifeste alors au sein du parlement. Kemal sait qu'il a le soutien du peuple turc, mais il veut accélérer la modernisation du pays. Il voit comment le conservatisme viscéral des fanatiques religieux s'est à chaque fois dressé comme un infranchissable barrage lors des réformes. Le parlement renouvelle le mandat présidentiel de Mustafa Kemal en 1927, 1931 et 1935, car il refuse de devenir président à vie. En 1930, il déclare : : Je ne mourrai pas en laissant l'exemple pernicieux d'un pouvoir personnel. J'aurai fondé auparavant une République libre, aussi éloignée du bolchevisme que du fascisme''Thierry Zarcone, La Turquie. De l'empire ottoman à la République d'Atatürk, Gallimard, 2005, p.63.. Comme Durkheim, Mustafa Kemal pense que le nationalisme est pour les citoyens laïques pratiquent un culte de l'Etat une nouvelle religion basée sur le civisme. Hélas l’obscurantisme et les idées factieuses subsistent. Un terrible événement survenu en 1930, à Menemen, où des insurgés égorgent un officier, incarnation de la république haïe, sous les applaudissements démontre que les confréries sont encore puissantes. * * * * * Économie (1924-1930) . Durant la période Mustafa Kemal, outre la mise en place d'une administration reconnaissant les droits de tous les citoyens et protégeant leurs biens, l'économie de la Turquie fait un grand bond en avant. Le PIB augmente de 7,5% par an. La République de Turquie du temps d'Atatürk est l'un des pays qui se développe le plus vite dans le monde. Le verrouillage politique du pays lui permet de mener la révolution qu'il souhaite mettre en œuvre : la Révolution à toute vapeur. Il entreprend la construction de la nouvelle Turquie mais il se heurte à un problème de financement : les caisses de l'État sont vides. Il lui est conseillé de recourir au crédit étranger. Or d'après lui, ''le meilleur moyen de perdre son indépendance, c'est de dépenser l'argent qu'on ne possède pas. Il a en mémoire les effets qu'a eus la dette ottomane sur l'Empire ottoman et sur l'économie du pays, et il pense qu'en ayant recours aux capitaux étrangers, la Turquie perdrait une partie de son indépendance. Pour financer ses projets, il décide de créer plusieurs banques, comme la [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/S%C3%BCmerbank Sümerbank] et la Etibank patronnées par la Merkez Bankasi (= banque centrale). Ces banques drainent les capitaux pour mettre en œuvre des plans de développement économique. Grâce à ces sources de financement, des milliers de kilomètres de routes sont construits ainsi que plusieurs centaines de ponts. Un réseau de chemins de fer est créé, ce qui permet de désenclaver l'Anatolie pour accéder à un développement économique homogène. Les services publics et les quelques usines existantes sont en général la propriété d'entreprises étrangères, la Turquie les nationalise. Pour gagner la bataille économique, Kemal fait pareillement sortir de terre des usines, des fabriques, des ateliers. L'État se fait charbonnier, tisserand ... L'agriculture est revalorisée, les paysans disposent de plus de moyens et d'outils agricoles, leurs fermes deviennent plus spacieuses et plus propres. Et pour la première fois de leur histoire, ils peuvent épargner pour préparer l'avenir de leurs enfants. La production s’accroît en quantité et en qualité. La superficie des terrains ensemencés passe de 1.829.000 hectares en 1925 à 6.338.000 hectares en 1938. Mustapha Kémal possède à proximité d'Angora une ferme modèle, dont il est très fier et où il s'adonne avec passion à l'agriculture''Mustapha Kémal'', Jacques Benoist-Méchin, Albin Michel, 1984.. Mustafa Kemal veut que la Turquie exploite la totalité de ses richesses naturelles et ait une gamme de productions aussi étendue que possible. Le gouvernement kémaliste entreprend avec l'aide de l'URSS d'importants plans d'industrialisation quinquennaux. Des dizaines de centrales électriques sont ainsi construites pour l'industrie naissante. Des dizaines de fabriques de sucre et de ciment sont créées. Elles sont suivies par des verreries et des fabriques de céramiques, des fonderies et des papeteries, des usines de produits chimiques et une grande aciérie à Iskanderoun, une raffinerie de pétrole et d'une usine d'aluminium''Histoire de la Turquie, de l'Altaï à l'Europe'', Ibrahim Tabet, Archipel, 2007.. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 1931-1938 . La politique étrangère de Mustafa Kemal . On retrouve le nom d'Atatürk lors de questions de politique étrangère : Mossoul, échange de population entre la Grèce et la Turquie, la Société des Nations, le Pacte des Balkans, la Convention de Montreux, Ple acte Sadabat et le problème de Hatay. Dès 1931, Mustafa Kemal dit : : Le Traité de Versailles n'a pas supprimé l'une des causes qui ont conduit à la Première Guerre mondiale. Bien au contraire, elle a approfondi le fossé entre les anciens rivauxTurkish Foreign Policy During the Second World War: An 'Active' Neutrality, LSE Monographs in International Studies, r Selim Deringil, Cambridge University Press, 2004. p.2.. En décembre 1932, l'ambassadeur américain, Joseph Grew, maintient une pression sur Ankara et rencontre personnellement Mustafa Kemal ainsi que d'autres fonctionnaires de haut rang dans l'espoir que la Turquie adopte une législation plus ferme sur la question de l'opium. Un télégramme de l'ambassadeur soviétique en novembre 1933 exprime ses soupçons que la Turquie utilise les Soviétiques uniquement pour s'imposer en Occident et au Moyen-Orient. Mustafa Kemal conclut des accords avec la Grande-Bretagne et la France au sujet des provinces de Mossoul et Hatay en 1936. En 1930, il conclut un pacte d'amitié avec la Grèce, suivi en 1933 par un pacte de garantie, qui comprenait des clauses défensives. Tout au long des années 1930, la Turquie est considérée comme un des pays qui défend le plus la paix mondiale''After Defeat: How the East Learned to Live with the West'', volume 118 de Cambridge Studies in International Relations, Ayse Zarakol, Cambridge University Press, 2010. p.140.. * * * * * Moderniser la Turquie (1931-1938) . Archimeir, dans le journal juif palestinien, Ha-Yarden, en 1935, écrit sur Mustafa Kemal : : Le dictateur qui a fait plus pour son peuple que n'importe quel démocrateThe Stern Gang : Ideology, Politics and Terror, 1940-1949, Joseph Heller, Routledge, 2012. p.305.. * * * * * La culture . Le 1er janvier 1928 Kemal créé l'Association de l'éducation turque. L'Association soutient les enfants intelligents dans le besoin financier qui travaillent dur, et contribue par des contributions matérielles et scientifiques à la vie éducative. Le 12 avril 1931 la Turquie adopte le système métrique, remplaçant le système ottoman compliquée des poids et mesures''Mustafa Kemal invente la Turquie moderne'', Volume 109 de Historiques (Bruxelles), Volume 109 de Historiques, Paul Dumont, Editions Complexe, 2006. p.203.. Toujours en 1931, Mustafa Kemal crée la Türk dil kurumu (= Association de la langue turque). Elle est partisane du turc pur ou purifié (ôztùrkçe), crispée sur une approche nationaliste de la langue. C'est une institution très officielle mise en place définitivement en juillet 1932 par Mustafa Kemal, modelée d'après l'Académie française. Mustafa Kemal veut la transformation par des scientifiques du turc, avec des caractères latins. Il veut aussi une réforme de la langue turque visant à nettoyer la langue turque de l'influence étrangère. Il pense que toutes les langues humaines sont les descendantes d'une langue primitive commune en Asie centrale. Son intérêt pour cette Güneş Dil Teorisi, théorie du Langage-soleil, lui vient des travaux du scientifique français Hilaire de Barenton, et son ouvrage intitulé L'Origine des Langues, des religions et des Peuples, qui postule que toutes les langues proviennent de hiéroglyphes et l'écriture cunéiforme utilisés par les Sumériens. Le linguiste autrichien Dr. Hermann Feodor Kvergić, de Vienne, auteur de La Psychologie de quelques éléments des Langues Turque présente la théorie du Langage-soleil dans les cercles politiques et culturels turcs en 1935. La Türk Tarih Kurumu (= Société d'histoire turque) est aussi créé cette année là, et commence à tenir des archives en 1932 pour mener des travaux de recherche sur l'histoire de la Turquie''Mustafa Kemal invente la Turquie moderne'', Volume 109 de Historiques (Bruxelles), Volume 109 de Historiques, Paul Dumont, Editions Complexe, 2006. p.203.. Vivant, selon les apparences, détaché des préoccupations qu'occasionnent à ses ministres les difficultés de l'heure présente, Mustapha Kemal Pacha, depuis plusieurs années se consacre surtout au développement de la thèse turque de l'HistoireDocuments diplomatiques français, 1932-1939, France. Commission de publication des documents relatifs aux origines de la guerre 1939-1945. Ministère Des Affaires Étrangères (Paris), Peter Lang, 2006.. À partir de 1932, plusieurs centaines de maisons du peuple à travers le pays permettent un meilleur accès à une grande variété d'activités artistiques, sportives, et autres manifestations culturelles. Atatürk soutient et encourage le visuel et les arts plastiques, qui ont été réprimées par les dirigeants ottomans, qui considéraient les représentations de la forme humaine, comme de l'idolâtrie. De nombreux musées sont ouverts. L'architecture commence à suivre les tendances modernes. La musique occidentale classique, l'opéra et le ballet, ainsi que le théâtre, se propagent en Turquie. Les tirages des livres et magazines eux-aussi augmentent. L'industrie du cinéma a commencé à se développer. En 1934, Mustafa Kemal commande la première œuvre lyrique turque, Özsoy. L'opéra est mis en scène à la Maison du Peuple à Ankara, et composé par Adnan Saygun et interprété par la soprano Semiha Berksoy. Mustafa Kemal visite l'Université d'Istanbul, après sa réorganisation du 31 mai 1933 qui introduit un enseignement mixte pour les académies, collèges et universités en Turquie. Cette institution moderne et établi plus tard l'Université d'Ankara dans la capitale, pour surveiller que ses principes sont les expressions d'une société moderne. * * * * * La religion . La naissance de la ezan turque, le projet de la turquification du rituel islamique prend de l'élan en 1932, durant le mois de Ramadan. Cette fois à l'initiative directe de Mustafa Kemal. Le 22 janvier c'est la première incantation du Coran en langue turque, dans la mosquée de Yerebatan à Istanbul. En 1932, le Coran en langue turque est lu en public et diffusé à la radio. Cette même année, Mustafa Kemal fait enseigner la religion dans la Turquie au peuple turc qui a pratiqué l'Islam sans le comprendre depuis des siècles. Tous les corans en Turquie à l'époque sont imprimés en arabe archaïque. Il y a certes une rare version du Coran écrite en arabe, persan, en turc et en latin, préparé par l'orientaliste prussien André Acoluth, de Bernstadt, et imprimé à Berlin partiellement en 1701. En 1924, trois traductions turques publiées à Istanbul créent la controverse. Plusieurs interprétations du Coran dans la langue turque sont lues devant le public. Ces corans turcs suscitent la colère des fanatiques religieux. Ces incidents poussent de nombreux musulmans modernistes à demander au Parlement turc de parrainer une traduction du Coran de qualité convenable. Avec le soutien de Mustafa Kemal, le Parlement approuve le projet. Mehmet Akif traduit le Coran et un érudit musulman Elmalılı Hamdi Yazir est l'auteur d'un commentaire coranique en langue turque, intitulé Hak Dini Kur'an Dili. Ce ne est qu'en 1935 qu'une version accessible au peuple est imprimée. Mustafa Kemal croit que la compréhension de la religion est trop importante pour être laissée à un petit groupe de personnes. L'objectif de Mustafa Kemal est de rendre le Coran accessible aux personnes modernes, et donc de le traduire dans des langues modernes. Sainte-Sophie, transformée en mosquée par le sultan ottoman Mehmed II, après s'être emparé de Constantinople en 1453, devient grâce au Président Mustafa Kemal Atatùrk, en 1934, un musée. Le 3 décembre 1934, la GANT vote la loi qui interdit le port des vêtements religieux en dehors des lieux du culte. Mustafa Kemal prend des dispositions radicales contre les confrérie. Des manifestations contre la turquification du culte ont lieuà Rize et Samsun, sur la Mer Noire, à Siirt, au sud-est du pays en 1935, à Iskilip, en 1936. Les réformes et la laïcisation ouvrent la voie pour un changement révolutionnaire dans la culture nationale turque. . * * * * * La politique . Aux élections de 1932, seul le Parti Populaire a le droit de présenter des candidats. Mustafa Kemal se contente de l'épurer, de changer son secrétaire général et d'en rajeunir les cadres''Mustapha Kémal'', Jacques Benoist-Méchin, Albin Michel, 1984.. Kemal donne aux femmes le droit de voter en 1934. Dix-huit femmes parlementaires ont rejoint le Parlement turc avec les 1935 élections générales. Le 5 Décembre 1934, la Turquie se accorder les pleins droits politiques aux femmes, avant plusieurs autres nations européennes . L'égalité des droits des femmes dans le mariage avait déjà été établie dans le Code civil turc plus tôt. La place des femmes dans les réformes culturelles de Mustafa Kemal a été mieux exprimée dans le livre civique préparé sous sa supervision. Mustafa Kemal abolit la polygamie. Sachant bien que beaucoup de députés, bons musulmans, seront contre lui, Mustafa Kemal arrive dans la salle du Parlement, tire ostensiblement de sa poche un revolver et, fixant les assistants leur annonce que cette loi est promulguée, à partir du 13 juin 1935''Confessions d'une religieuse'', DIVERS SCIENCES HUMAINES, Sœur Emmanuelle, Flammarion.. Il accorde aux femmes le droit de vote dès 1934. Lors des élections de 1935 18 députés femmes sont élues sur un total de 395 représentants. Par comparaison il y a neuf élues sur 615 membres de la Chambre des communes britannique et six sur 435 dans la Chambre des représentants américaine. En France il faudra attendre le Général de Gaulle pour que les femmes aient le droit de voter. Mustafa Kemal dit que : : Il n'y a aucune explication logique pour la privation des droits politiques des femmes. Toute hésitation et la mentalité négative sur ce sujet est rien de plus qu'un phénomène social vieux reste des mentalités du passé. Les femmes doivent avoir le droit de voter et d'être élues parce que la démocratie le veut, parce qu'il y a des intérêts que les femmes doivent défendre, et parce qu'il y a des devoirs sociaux que les femmes doivent accomplir. Le 4 octobre 1934 la GANT choisit un nom de famille pour Mustafa Kemal : Atatürk. En 1935, Mustafa Kemal promulgue l'une des lois les plus curieuses des temps modernes. Il décide que les Turcs doivent se choisir un nom de famille (ils n'ont jusqu'ici qu'un prénom). Un des proches d'Atatürk écrit la même année : : Nous ne sommes pas de ceux qui barbouillent le papier avant de se mettre à l'œuvre. En 1936, pour Mustafa Kemal, qui vient d'adopter Ulkü, après beaucoup d'autres, l'affection pour les enfants fait partie des besoins de l'être humain. On le ressent plus fortement surtout en prenant de l'âge. La même année, le président de la République, Ataturk effectué une visite à l'institution Cerrahpasa, à Istamboul. Lors de sa visite, il dit : Cet hôpital devrait être étendue jusqu'au bord à la mer. C'est réalisé comme de très nombreux projets. Cependant le conflit avec les Kurdes, dernière minorité ethnique, persiste : * 1936-1938: Révolte des Kurdes de Dersim, en Turquie (13.160 victimes civiles et 11.818 déportés) * Juillet 1937: La révolte de la Djézireh. Sabiha Gökçen, une des filles adoptives de Mustafa Kemal, aviatrice, bombarde les rebelles kurdes et porte un uniforme militaire turque. En 1937 le parti kémaliste fusionne avec l'État. Les différents politiques entre Mustafa Kemal et Ismet Inönü (premier ministre, 1925-1937) augmentent. Mustafa Kemal se retire de la politique quotidienne dans ses dernières années, en se concentrant sur des projets spécifiques. Il est très malade. Certains soirs il est tellement ivre qu'il s'écroule. Les domestiques doivent le porter jusqu'à son lit. * * * * * * * * * * SA MORTt (1938) . En 1918, Atatürk fait une cure et est soigné en Autriche à la suite de problèmes rénaux. En 1927 il est victime de plusieurs spasmes coronariens. L'état de santé d'Atatürk en 1937 commence à se détériorer. Il a en 1938 un début de cirrhose diagnostiqué. Des médecins de toute l'Europe viennent le soigner et il préfère prendre les traitements des médecins étrangers. Les médecins turcs lui conseillant de prendre du repos, mais il décide pourtant de continuer à travailler pendant sa cure, ce que les médecins lui ont déconseillé de faire. Il entreprend des voyages dans des pays lointains alors même que ses proches lui demandent de rester pour ne pas détériorer sa santé. À la suite d'un derniervoyage important à Adana son état de santé devient inquiétant. Le 6 septembre 1938 Mustafa Kemal rédige son testament : : Je ne laisse, en tant qu'héritage spirituel, aucun verset, aucun dogme, aucune règle pétrifiée et figée. Mon héritage spirituel, c'est la science et la raison... Tout dans ce monde évolue rapidement. La conception du bonheur et du malheur se modifie, au fil du temps, chez les peuples et les individus. Affirmer, dans ce contexte, que l'on a su inventer des recettes éternellement valables équivaudrait à renier l'incessante évolution des idées et de la science... Nul n'ignore ce que j'ai essayé de faire, ce que je me suis efforcé de réussir pour le bien de la nation turque. Ceux qui, après moi, voudront avancer dans mon sillage, sans jamais s'éloigner de la raison et de la science, deviendront mes héritiers spirituels. Le fondateur et premier Président de la République de Turquie, Atatürk meurt d’une cirrhose le 10 novembre 1938, un jeudi matin, à 9 h. 05 à Istanbul au Palais de Dolmabahce. Ses derniers mots sont Au revoir. Les funérailles à Ankara d'Atatürk le 21 novembre 1938 ont lieu en présence des chefs d'État du monde entier lors d'une grande cérémonie au Musée d'Ethnographie d'Ankara. Il est placé dans une fosse temporaire. Moins de 15 ans après le 10 novembre 1953, son corps est transféré au mausolée de l'Anıtkabir, à Ankara. Le rayonnement de Mustafa Kemal Atatürk (1881—1938) dépasse encore aujourd'hui largement les frontières de la République turque qu'il a lui-même accouchée dans les décombres de l'Empire ottoman. * * * * * * * * * * NOTES ET RÉFÉRENCES . Catégorie:Naissance à Thessalonique Catégorie:Général turc Catégorie:Personnalité politique turque Catégorie:Président de la Turquie Catégorie:Premier ministre de Turquie Catégorie:Pacha Catégorie:Nationaliste Catégorie:Entre-deux-guerres Catégorie:Naissance en mai 1881 Catégorie:Décès en novembre 1938